Because Of Mushrooms
by wild moon princess
Summary: Legolas eats mushrooms that Sam puts in their supper one night, it sends him crazy this is my first funny story that I have tried hope ya all like it. One Shot Story


Because Of Mushrooms

Sam decided as a surprise to cook up the last of his mushrooms, and put it in a rabbit stew of sorts. He passed it around to the members of the fellowship for there supper, Gandalf was unsure, whether he should try it or not.

"Sam I never knew you where such a good cook," Legolas spoke out all of a sudden, "Um yes my mother taught me and for that I am great full." Sam smiled as he spoke those words.

Aragorn was sitting next to Legolas, Pippin and Merry together and Gandalf was watching them. Gimli was next to Frodo as was Sam, they began eating there supper than stayed up late talking.

"Wow that was really good, what did you put in that Sam?" Gimli said with a mouth full going down his throat, "Um I saved some mushrooms, that I got while we where outside the shire so I put them in seemed to work."

Aragorn shot Sam a strange look and then began to worry about Legolas, who had been sitting there but his eyes now looked crazy eyed.

"Ok new rule for the fellowship, before adding anything to what we eat I need to know, case it effects the elf and boy are we in for a long night."

You see it was not commonly known, but elves could not eat mushroom it affected them in a strange way.

"I'm so sorry Legolas, what does this mean? What's wrong with Legolas?" Sam spoke finally noticing what Aragorn had said, but Legolas interrupted them, "Oh my oh my I just ate mushrooms, Sammy guess what I loves you."

Pippin and Merry couldn't help but laugh at Legolas, Gimli just stared Gandalf wasn't sure what to think.

"You see Sam elves can't have mushrooms, it affects there brain chemistry send them crazy, at least for now should pass when we reach morning." Aragorn said Frodo looked at Sam as if to say wow that's something we didn't know.

"Well I guess your right Aragorn were in for a long night," Frodo blurted out, Legolas just started to run around like crazy talking to the members of the fellowship.

"Gandalf thinks his so wise, but guess what I can beat him with my bow and arrow ha ha." It was strange to see Legolas this way, but the hobbits just thought that it seemed rather funny.

"Frodo carries the ring of doom, oh the ring of doom but just look at the stars bloom." Aragorn was starting think they would never get any rest that night,

Gandalf thought of something "So when do you think I should knock him out, or do we let him go nuts for a night?" Frodo and Sam laughed at that, but whispered their laugh to each other as they made their bed.

"Do not worry for he will tire himself out, well at least I hope he does." Aragorn said with a stern voice, "He is a mighty ranger from the north, oh but I am better because I am a Prince of Mirkwood."

That made Aragorn slightly angry but he knew Legolas wasn't himself, the others all went on making there beds Pippin and Merry slept next to each other, as did Frodo and Sam.

Gandalf kept watch as Legolas still was going crazy, and Aragorn tried to rest as much as he could. Gimli was lying down near a large rock and snoring away, at least he could sleep with the noise.

"Hobbits have hairy feet, and Dwarfs are big and round, all they do is snore out loud what's going on with me I feel strange?" Legolas managed to say out loud, Gandalf answered him.

"Well young Prince of Mirkwood, you have eaten mushrooms with out knowing, so now you're going crazy does that help you?" Than it hit Legolas but it didn't stop him, from acting nuts once he found out why.

"Just think all this is because of mushrooms, was the last thing Legolas said as he started talking to a tree near the forest as they where near Fangorn. But he was watching what he was doing and knocked himself out, startled by the noise the fellowship all woke up.

It made them all giggle at loud when the saw Legolas, "I guess we don't have to knock him out after all, I wonder whether he want to hear about any of this in the morning?" Aragorn spoke as they all then drifted off, into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
